Related To Him?
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth is twelve years old when he discovers that he is related to John Wilkes Booth. He talks to Pops about it.


I always liked history class; but, the other day, I thought about what it would be like if I was studying history and they started talking about someone I was distantly related to, that was considered a traitor to his country. This led me to think about Booth. He really hates that he is related to John Wilkes Booth.

This story takes place when Seeley Booth is 12 years old and is in the seventh grade.

I don't own Bones.

Booth always looked forward to history class. It was one of his favorite subjects. He really enjoyed reading about the Revolutionary War and the War Between the States. His father had once told him that his mother had an ancestor that had fought in the Revolutionary War. He loved to think that if he had been born back then, he would have fought against the British and he would have made them leave the country he loved so much. Yes, sir, he would have been a real patriot. Maybe even a minute man.

Towards the Christmas holidays, his history class started to study the War Between the States. His teacher, Miss Cranfield, said that some people called it the Civil War; but, she thought a better term for it was The War Between the States. Booth really enjoyed reading about Shiloh and Bull Run. He could picture himself, fighting beside General Grant or General Sherman as he helped defend his country from a bunch of rebels. History was so cool.

Well, it was cool until they started studying the assignation of Abraham Lincoln.

Miss Cranfield considered John Wilkes Booth the greatest traitor to ever live in America. When she talked about him, she made him sound like Satan. Booth considered John Wilkes Booth to be traitor too and thought Miss Cranfield was a very good teacher to point out how evil the assassin really was.

Booth's class was discussing the assassination of Abraham Lincoln one day, when Toby Bryant poked Booth in the back and whispered to him, "Heah, Booth. Your great grandpa was a murderer."

Turning around in his seat, Booth glared at Toby. "I'm not related to John Wilkes Booth. There are a lot of Booths around. We aren't all related to that traitor."

Toby sniggerd and asked, "How do you know? You're probably his great grandson or something and you don't even know it."

Shaking his head and glaring at Toby, Booth said, "Bull. I know I'm not. Keep it up and I'll make you eat your words."

Knowing Booths reputation for being a good fighter, Toby shut up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, when Booth got home, Booth mowed the lawn. He had been thinking about what Toby had said, all day. It worried him. Booth thought, " I don't want to related to a traitor. I can't be. Pops fought in the War. He was a hero. My Dad served in Vietnam. He may be an asshole; but, he was a hero too. I'll ask Pops, when he comes home. He'll know."

When Pops got home from work that evening, Booth was waiting for him.

"Heah, Pops, " Booth said, as Pops walked through the door. "Can I talk to you?"

Seeing that Booth was worried about something, Hank said, "Sure, Shrimp. What's on your mind?"

Shaking his head, Booth said, "We aren't related to John Wilkes Booth, are we? "

Looking at Booth, Pops walked over the couch and sat down. Patting the couch, he told Booth, "Come here, Shrimp. Why do you want to know about John Wilkes Booth?"

Sitting next to his grandfather, Booth said, "We're studying the assassination of Abraham Lincoln. Miss Cranfield said that John Wilkes Booth is one of the biggest traitors in American history. We aren't related to that guy are we? We can't be. You're a hero and so is dad. Mom had an ancestor that fought in the Revolutionary War. We can't be related to that guy."

Patting Booth on the knee, Pops said, "Alright, Shrimp, calm down. I can truthfully tell you that you are not descended from John Wilkes Booth; but, you are related to him."

Concerned, Booth said, "Related? How?"

Looking away from Booth, Pops thought about what he should say to make everything all right for the boy. He had to be truthful because he hated to lie to his grandson. Being the honest man that he is, Hank turned back and looked at Booth. Hank said, "You are descended from Junius Brutus Booth and Mary Ann Holmes. We are descended from one of their sons. One of their other sons was John Wilkes Booth."

Crestfallen, Booth said, "You mean it's true? We're related to a traitor?"

Sadly, Hank said, "I'm sorry Seeley. It's true. He is a distant uncle of yours. You know, Shrimp. We don't have control over who we're related to. We are who we are. You have a proud heritage that does go back to the Revolutionary War. You had distant relatives that fought on both sides of the Civil War. My Dad fought in World War I and died in France. I fought in World War II and your Dad served in Vietnam. Your Mom's family has a pretty impressive family tree too. One rotten apple in the bunch doesn't take that away from you. You can't worry about what happened in the past. You have to take the good with the bad. Every family has relatives that they aren't proud of. If it bothers you, then don't talk about it. If you don't like the idea of being related to John Wilkes Booth, then don't tell anyone you're related to him. Hell, I didn't tell anyone about our family tree until I became engaged to your grandmother. I made a big deal about it and wanted to make sure that she knew I had someone like that in my family tree. She just laughed at me. It was only important to me. She could have cared less. Maybe someday, you'll meet the love of your life. You may feel you need to tell her; but, I think you'll find out that she won't care, either. You'll see. Now stop worrying. Go find your brother Jared. I'm going to make us some grilled cheese sandwiches."

Smiling, Booth said, "Thanks, Pops."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well what do you think? Any good? Reviews would be nice. Thanks.


End file.
